The Fair Maiden
by IrishAnnie71
Summary: Completely Rewritten July 2019. Part one of The Fair Maiden Series. Cade Foster falls for journalist Elizabeth Baker while helping her investigate her father's death.


Author Notes

It's been on my mind for years to rewrite all my old First Wave fic so I have eventually gotten around to it starting with this one.

Summary;- Part one in The Fair Maiden Series in which journalist Elizabeth Baker helps Cade and Eddie to expose the alien conspiracy.

Timeline;- Between Season 1 and 2.

Disclaimer: - The First Wave Title and Characters are the copyright of First Wave Productions. Cade, Eddie and the Gua are the property of Chris Brancato, Larry Sugar and Francis Ford Coppola. Everything else belongs to me! (April 2000 - rewritten July 2019)

/\\\\\\\

High heels connected with the pavement as the blonde woman exited the car. She let out a deep breath as she glanced around her surrounds. The glass and chrome building really was too modern for the location and stuck out like a sore thumb. She looked back at the Gateway Arch on the banks of the Missouri River and then at the large granite sign as she walked by it in the courtyard. Genetron. It was now or never. She had come here to pick up her father's personal effects. Her father Max Baker had been a respected scientist with several breakthroughs over the course of his illustrious 40 year career. His suicide 10 days before had been a big shock to the scientific community. For his daughter Elizabeth it had been an even bigger shock as she only recently received a phone call from him. They had a falling out several years before so she was very surprised when he had called her. They had only spoken for a few minutes but he had wanted to meet with her. He had mentioned something about new experiments and a top secret project but said no more. When she called him back the next day she learned of his death. She was a feelance investigate reporter. She stood in line at the security desk waiting for the guards to finish with the person in front of her.

"ID please," the guard said to her when it was her turn .

"Elizabeth Baker to see Don Webber," she said producing her reporter's ID.

"Wait here please," the guard said indicating the waiting room.

"Sure," she said sitting down on the black leather chair. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair as she waited. She watched as the security guard spoke to the receptionist who glanced over at her as she picked up the phone. It seemed that she had been waiting an interminable amount of time before a glamorous looking older woman came through the door at the back of the reception desk.

She stood as she recognised the personal assistant, Adele, to the CEO.

"Elizabeth. It is so good to see you. How are you since... " Adele said taking both her hands.

"I have been just fine. I am picking up my father's personel effects.. I haven't been able to do it since now," Liz said smiling.

"Oh you poor dear, all of this must have been so hard for you. "

"Yes it has," she said not wanting to get into a discussion. "I am just going in now"

"Well let me just call Mr. Webber for you and he will take you there himself."

"Fine," Liz said getting a bit irritated.

"If you just wait her I'll get him, " replied Adele walking back through the door.

She glanced at her watch and sighed as she folded her arms as she paced back and forth. Her heels clicking lightly on the tiled floor.

Several minutes later a tall man in his 40's came though the door.

"Liz, my dear, come on through. We were very sorry to learn of your father's death ," Don Webber said to her taking her by the arm.

"Don I would like to pick up my father's belongings," She said to him.

"Of course."

He led her to the storage room in the basement. He rummaged through several boxes before handing her a small brown box. "This is it."

Liz frowned as she took the lid off and peered in. "I thought there would have been more."

"Obviously the work he was doing is highly confidential and therefore belongs to the company, " replied Webber taking her by the arm and leading her out of the room.

"Can I see his office?" She asked when she realized that he was leading her back out to the reception area.

"I'm afraid not, " replied Webber smiling at her benignly. "Laura will see you out." Indicating the receptionist. "It was good to see you. "

He watched as the receptionist smiled at Liz and showed her through the exit.

/\\\

Liz poured herself a glass of wine as she sat cross legged on the floor of her hotel room. She stretched one leg out when it started to cramp underneath the other one. She looked through the box. She had read every piece of paper. She could not find anything that was related to the work that he was doing before he died. The secret project he was involved in that he had briefly mentioned. The genetic cloning of humans. It was all very strange. She went through everything again and came across nothing. In frustration she threw the box across the room. She heard a clinking noise like something metal hitting the floor. She scrambled over to the box and turned it over. A small silver key lay on the floor. She picked it and examined it. She had never seen a key like that before. She looked in the box again and noticed the edge of a piece of brown paper sticking out the bottom of the was a false bottom in the box. She pulled out a long brown envelope and tore it open. In it was an article on cloning from an Internet web site called The Paranoid Times. She decided to look up The Paranoid Times on the Internet. She was intrigued when she came across Cade Foster's journals about his quest to expose an alien conspiracy on earth.

_"This guy is a nut," she thought_

She then accessed the web site for the Chicago Sun-Times and typed in Cade Foster in the search query. The first page that came up was a photograph and announcement of Cade and Hannah on their wedding day. She scrolled down the screen and another photograph of Cade came up announcing his promotion at Viceroy, the organization he worked for before he was fired.

As she scrolled down even further another headline made her sit up.

"Chicago Man convicted of Wife's Murder".

She read the article and then went back to The Paranoid Times web site and read the very first journal entry. She looked at the printout of the article that had been in the envelope and back at the screen.

_"What is the connection here. What does Genetron have to do with this? " she thought to herself._

She decided to send an email to the Paranoid Times.

_"I may have information concerning Genetron and a secret project they are involved in. Would it be possible for someone to meet me to discuss this?_

_MC"_

Xxxxx

_Quatrain 7 Century 10 -_

_"In the Fields of the Great Finch, where The Fair Maiden spent her youth, She seeks to find answers of a loved one's untimely demise."_

_Just an observation:_

_This Quatrain seemed explanatory to Eddie and myself but we wondered who The Fair Maiden was and what she had to do with the aliens._

_We received an email from someone who said they had information regarding a corporation called Genetron in St. Louis, Missouri. Genetron was a small organisation involved in genetically engineering crops. Eddie thought that this may be an alien trap but I was intrigued so I agreed to meet this person in ._

_Xxxxx_

Liz received an email back from the Paranoid Times agreeing to a time and place to meet. The phone booth by the river in Gateway Park She stretched her leg out on a bench at the running track which paralled the river. She kept an eye on the phone booth where she was to meet her contact. She observed a man wearing sunglasses with short brown hair and dressed in dark blue jeans, blue t-shirt and a black jacket walk over to the phone booth and stood beside it as if he was waiting for someone.

"Eddie, it's Foster, there's no sign of my contact. I 'll wait another 10 minutes," he said into his cellphone. He had just hung up the phone when he was knocked to the ground. Liz had purposefully run into him.

"Oh my god, "she exclaimed. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Cade groaned as he got to his feet as he rubbed his ribs. "You should watch where you are running lady!I

"I know I'm sorry! Are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"What?" asked Cade feeling irritated.

"Were you waiting for someone? It looks like you are, is it a woman?"

"Listen lady, would you just go and run somewhere else."

"Well … if I do you won't hear what I have to say," Liz said.

Cade regarded the blonde woman standing in front of him and then looked around him. "Are you MC? "

She nodded her head. "Yes. I'm sorry about this. I wanted to be sure I was meeting the right person."

"What information do you have" he asked as they sat on a bench.

"My father was Max Baker. He was a scientist and worked for Genetron," Liz explained

"Was?" asked Cade.

"My father died 10 days ago. He was working on a top-secret project in Genetron. He told me about it. I don't know how far he was with his research. I was supposed to meet him the day he died."

"What was the project? And why would he tell you if it was top secret?" Cade asked in a lowered tone when two people walked by.

"I think my father was murdered because of the project. I think it has something to do with aliens.

"Have you proof of this project? ," Cade asked with a growing feeling of frustration with the lack of information he was getting from her.

"No. But I'm a journalist. It won't be that hard to find out!" she exclaimed standing up. "We can go now!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Slow down there a minute miss journalist!" Cade said getting to his feet. "We're not going in there with no proof!"

She shook her head and let out a sigh. "What do you suggest then?"

"Come on I've got an idea!" he said taking her by the arm.

\\\\\\\/

"Eddie, this is Elizabeth Baker" Cade said as they went into the trailer.

"Very nice to meet you Elizabeth! " Eddie stuttered as he shook her hand quite vigorously. "Mi Casa es tu casa."

Cade rolled his eyes as Eddie moved some electrical wires and other stuff off the red leather couch so that she could sit down.

"Thanks Eddie," she smiled.

"You said you had some information?" Eddie asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"As I told Cade my father Max died 10 days ago while he was doing research on a top secret project."

"Wait a minute, you're Max Baker's daughter. I heard about him. He was the top scientist in his field." Eddie said. "Her father was a genetic scientist. He committed suicide"

"That's just it. My father wasn't suicidal. I think he was murdered because he wanted to go public," Liz said.

"Why did your father tell you about this if it was top secret?" Cade asked.

"I told you earlier. I am a journalist. Freelance investigation. You can do a background check if you want. I blew the lid off the Drewham pollution story. I hadn't spoken to my father for 6 years. Then out of the blue he called me. Said that he wanted me to do a story on the project when it was finished." Liz explained. "I picked up his belongings from the office yesterday. I looked through all his papers but I couldn't find anything."

"Why did you fall out with your father?" asked Cade.

"He didn't think journalism was a noble profession." She saw the look that passed between the two men. "Maybe he was right. "

"Why come to us?" asked Eddie.

"The research he was doing was on cloning. On human beings." she revealed.

They stared at her with incredulation.

""Are you serious?" Eddie asked with widened eyes.

"Very!" she replied. "I came across an article he had printed from The Paranoid Times about human cloning and I wondered if there was some sort of connection with what is going on with you." She turned her head to look at Cade.

"Well the aliens are capable of cloning," he said to her. "But I didn't think Genetron did that kind of work."

"Well up until a year and a half ago they weren't. But Don Webber, the director of Genetron, decided on a policy change and asked my father to take control of research. He wasn't happy about it but he did it."

"A year and a half. They must have started up new experiments!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Security has increased so much. It is impossible to get past reception now. Oh …. I found this key in the envelope as well. I've never seen it before," Liz said handing Eddie the key.

"It looks like a key to a safety deposit box," Eddie said turning the object with his fingers to examine it. "Do you see those serial numbers along the side … they will tell us where it is located." He started punching numbers into the computer.

After a few minutes the computer pinged and Eddie turned to the screen. "Well it seems like the key is from a safety deposit box from the Allied Bank of America in Fincheley."

"Fincheley. That is where the Cabin is. Dad bought it 20 years ago for summer vacations. I haven't been there in a while," Liz exclaimed.

"How far is Fincheley from here?" asked Cade.

"If we leave now we will be there by sundown, " she said with a smile.

"We?" asked Cade.

"Yeah, if you are going then so am I!" Liz said resolutely.

Cade glanced at Eddie who shrugged his shoulders as if to say it was nothing to do with him. "You can come on one condition."

"What's that? " she asked curiously.

"You can come if you do an article about the invasion!"

"If you give me exclusive rights!" Liz replied.

"You have a deal!" Cade smiled as they shook hands.

/\\\\\\\

They left for Finchley shortly after. They talked as she drove. Cade felt that he had made some sort of connection with her. It seemed for the first time in a long time he felt totally comfortable around someone without suspecting they were aliens. When she turned off the main highway she pushed a CD into the CD holder and Heavy Metal blared over the car stereo.

Cade winced as he reached over to the volume button and turned it down. "How can you listen to that?"

"Oh I am your original metal groupie. It makes me think clearer when I am driving!" She laughed.

Cade was saved from answering back when his cell phone started ringing. It was Eddie.

He had done a background check on Liz just to be certain but he found nothing unusual.

"Everything looks good, buddy, Elizabeth Jane Baker, born 23 August 1971 in St. Louis. Only child. We know who her father is. Her mother, Mary Cantwell, died of cancer when she was 16. Lived in Wisconsin with an aunt and uncle for 18 months before going to boarding school in Springfield. Graduated third in her class from North Western, majored in journalism. Won The Crucible award for exposing the Drewham Pollution story 2 years ago. Works freelance but has worked for the Post in Chicago,…"

Liz smiled to herself as she knew what they were talking about.

"Thanks Eddie," Cade said and hung up.

"So background check matched up then, huh?" she asked.

"It's getting very hard to trust people these days," Cade replied.

"You're only forgiven if you cook tonight!" Liz laughed.

"That's a deal. So … North Western Huh?"

/\\\\\

The sun was just starting to set when they arrived at the cabin. A small lake with a wooden pier lay at the edge of the property. Liz got out of the car and looked out over the lake from the steps of the cabin. A mist was rising from the lake giving everything an ethereal quality. "It is so beautiful here. "

"Yes it is" Cade agreed as he took the provisions that they had stopped for out of the car.

"I don't get to cook anymore," Cade said as he chopped up some vegetables in the small kitchen which had a view of the lake.

"I guess saving the planet from an alien invasion wouldn't give you the time to do so, " replied Liz pouring out a glass of white wine for them both. She leaned against the counter as she watched him prepare the meal of tagliatelle.

"No," he replied taking the glass of wine from her. "Eddie's offerings aren't exactly to my taste either. Here try this. " He placed the the spoon of tagliatelle to her mouth and laughed as some of the sauce dribbled down her chin.

"It's good!" She giggled as she wiped her chin.

"I think it need a bit more wine, " he replied reaching behind her to grab the bottle. She felt goosebumps as he brushed against her arm. His eyes made contact with hers and she smiled as he moved back to the stove to put more wine into the dish. Suddenly bright lights filled the cabin and Liz looked out the window to see the sherriff's car pulling up outside.

"It's Sheriff Harris," she said looking at Cade who started to look a little uneasy. "Don't worry they are not well informed up here".

He nodded but remained by the stove as she went to answer the door.

"Well Elizabeth I didn't know you were coming up here. I saw the lights on and came on up to investigate," The sheriff said taking his hat off as he remained at the door.

"Oh I came up to get away for a while," she smiled at him.

"I was very sorry to hear about your father," he replied as he peered around the cabin. He spotted Cade by the stove.

"Thanks Sheriff, " she replied.

"Well I will leave you folks in peace" He said. "Goodnight.. Goodnight sir. "

"Goodbye". Cade said half turning around.

Liz let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was holding when she shut the door.

\\\\\/

When they had finished their meal and had washed up they went through her father's papers again.

"I went off the rails a bit when my mom died, " Liz said as she sat on the floor with her back to the couch. "My dad sent me to boarding school. He didn't want me to be a journalist and refused to support me through school. "

"That must have been hard," replied Cade who was seated in the armchair.

"He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I fought him tooth and nail to get into North Western. In the end I just stopped talking to him as every time I saw him it would end in an argument." She placed the last of the papers into the box. "There's nothing here. "

"Don't forget we still have the safety deposit box tomorrow. There might be something in it, " said Cade.

"Hopefully. " Liz rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.

"If you want to go to bed don't let me stop you."

"I just remembered that the couch is a fold down," Liz said feeling slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten.

"Armchair is fine for me, " Cade said helping her pull out the bed.

"That armchair isn't the best place to sleep on. "

"I've slept in worse places, " smiled Cade.

She shrugged. "Ok. Unless you want to take the bed. Can't have the Twice Blessed Man going down with his back! "

Cade chuckled. "As the Twice Blessed Man I'd feel bad to not let the lady have the bed."

"Ok! Can't say I offered. I just don't want to hear you complaining about your back for the next few days. " She grabbed her overnight bag and made her way to the bathroom.

Cade had settled in the armchair when she came back from the bathroom wearing a t shirt and skimpy shorts. His eyes took in her tanned legs as she checked the doors and windows.

"Night," she said as she scrawled in under the covers.

"Night," replied Cade trying to find a comfortable position in the armchair.

*Cade? " mumbled Liz when she heard him shuffling about.

"What?"

"You can share with me. The bed is big enough, ". She replied as she sat up.

Cade looked a little bewildered at the suggestion.

"I can control myself," she laughed.

He let out a short laugh as he grabbed the blanket from the chair and got into the opposite side of the bed. "So can I! "

"I just hope you don't snore," she said pulling her blanket over her head as she lay on her side.

/\\\\\

Sunlight streamed through the windows illuminating the cabin as Cade blinked his eyes open. He almost forgot where he was as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. He groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. He noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. He climbed out of the bed and noticed a piece of paper on the table.

"_Thought you might need your beauty sleep! Gone for a run. "_

He sat on the steps drinking coffee when Liz came back from her run. She was flushed and her curly hair was damp from the misty rain.

"Morning sleepy head! " she said when she saw him. "Are you up long? "

"Not long," he admitted. "We should go to the bank first thing."

She nodded. "I just need a shower."

\\\\\/

Placing his hand on the small of her back Cade guided her through the revolving doors of the bank. They stood in the lobby for a moment as they looked around them as people went about their business. She glanced at him and indicated the female bank teller which had the shortest queue. Nodding his head they went over and stood in line.

"Excuse me. Could I have access to a safety deposit box?" Liz asked the bored looking woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry I don't have the authority." the bank teller said.

"Well can you get the person who has the authority?" asked Liz politely.

"The bank manager is the only person who deals with the boxes and he's not here today," replied the teller looking at her fingernails.

"Well can you tell us what time he will be here?" Cade asked.

"He won't be in today at all" the woman replied.

_"This is like getting blood out of a stone," thought Cade_.

"It is important that we get to one of the boxes. Could you help us out? " he asked giving her a charming smile.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Banks is the only person who deals with the boxes. I can't help you out."

"When will your manager be back?" asked Liz feeling irritated.

"He will be back on Monday!" the woman said.

Liz sighed. "Thank you".

\\\/

They talked about what they were going to do next as they drove back to the cabin. Cade felt there was not much point in breaking into the bank when they had a key to the safety deposit box. He also didn't feel like driving all the way back to St. Louis.

"Eddie, Liz said she was staying the weekend. " Cade spoke into his cell phone to his partner.

"Why don't you as well? Get some R and R. Go Fishing!" Eddie said.

"Fishing!" laughed Cade

"Yeah, when was the last time you took some time to relax?" asked Eddie.

" I don't know, Eddie…" admitted Cade.

"Foster, stay the weekend. If anything crops up here I'll call you". Eddie hung up.

He decided to stay the weekend. They took the boat out and fished for the afternoon. Cade realized that he hadn't had such a good time since before Hannah died.

"Oh this is a big one! " he heard her exclaim. He looked over and saw that the fishing line was nearly bent to the water as she struggled to reel in the line. He jumped up to help, standing behind her he held the fishing rod as she wound it in. She became aware of his close proximity as his muscular arms wrapped around her. She turned her head when she felt his breath in her ear and saw the intense concentration on his face as he battled with the fish. Eventually the fish tired and stopped thrashing around.

"Look like we have supper tonight," he said grinning like a little boy. She noticed how young and free he looked.

" What? " he asked when he saw the little smile on her face

"It's nothing, " she replied. "It 's just that you look...happy."j

"We just caught our supper. That makes me very happy!" he said still grinning. He glanced over at her as she wound up her fishing line. She felt his gaze on her and she looked up as they made eye contact.

"I think it is time we got back" she said picking up the fishing box. As she did she slipped on some water and fell back but Cade reached out and grabbed her before she could hit her head.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned helping her to her feet.

"Yes! I keep falling for you, it must mean something." she said with a small laugh. Their eyes met again and it seemed like she was staring into his soul. Her breathing deepened as they stared at each other for an interminable amount of time. His heart beat rapidly as he gently traced her mouth with his fingers before leaning in to kiss her. Gently, softly. Like he wanted to savour her taste. His hands moved from her hair to her hips as he pulled her in closer to him. She could feel the taut muscles in his shoulders as she responded. The kiss deepening quickly, more urgent, intense.

He pulled away abruptly. His brow furrowed as if he was trying to make sense of what had just happened. "I'm sorry." He pushed past her and started the engine. "We better get back before it gets dark! "

"Cade..." Liz started to say but he wouldn't look at her as he steered the boat back to shore.

/\\\\\

Crickets chirped, fireflies and moths flew around the porch light as Cade sat on the steps of the porch later evening. His head lowered as he tried to picture Hannah in his mind but he couldn't.

Liz leaned against the door and watched him for several minutes before she sat down beside him. "Fish supper is ready."

"About what happened," he said raising his head.

"Cade, don't keep apologizing for kissing me!

He turned his head to look at her. "I can't do this."

"What?" She asked gently.

"I can't… feel this way…for you,' he said, his voice shaking with emotion. Shaking his head he got to his feet and walked to the other end of the porch.

She let out a deep breath and stood watching him not knowing what to say. She followed him to where he was and leaned against the handrail. She placed her hand on his back wanting to bring back the connection they'd had earlier.

He turned to look at her. Gazing into her soft blue eyes he caressed her face. No words needed to be said. A small smile played on her lips as she took him by the hand and led him back inside.

/\\\

After making love for hours they talked until they eventually fell asleep entwined in each other's arms. Cade was the first to wake and saw that she was sleeping on her side. Not wanting to disturb her he scooched in closer to her feeling the warmth of her naked body against his as he wrapped his arms around her.

She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. "This is nice," she murmured

"Mmm," replied Cade feeling a sense of peace. "It is. Did you sleep well?

She stretched her body and moved around to face him. "Yeah I did. What about you?"

"Better than I have in the past year," he admitted . He kissed her forehead and left a trail of kisses down to her mouth. His hand moved down her body settling on her ass as he pulled her in closer. She felt his growing erection press against her stomach and he moved his body on top of hers. Gazing into each others eyes he entered her.

They spent the next couple of days walking, talking and making love. They even took the boat out and had sex in it. Giggling as it nearly capsized in the lake. They couldn't get enough of each other. The final evening they sat on the porch swing with a blanket around them with Liz's feet on his lap. There was a chill in the air as the wind had picked up a bit. They could hear the water lapping against the wooden pier.

"What do you think is going to happen?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't know!" Cade said rubbing her leg. "I have to stop them from launching the second wave"

"Cade, you are waging a one man battle. What makes you think you can?"

"For the sake of the future of mankind I have to try! "

"What happens if you don't?" asked Liz.

"I don't even want to think about it!" he admitted kissing her hand.

/\\\\\

The following morning they went back to the bank . The bank manager took them to the vault where the safety deposit boxes were kept. After they finished the formalities and he left the room as Liz opened the metal box. In it was a large brown envelope along with a smaller envelope with her name on it. She started to open it but Cade stopped her, indicating the security camera in the room. Liz placed the envelope into her bag and they left the room. They passed the bank manager on the way out who called them into his office.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes thank you, " Liz said smiling at him.

"Well it could be something I want as well" he said making a move to grab her bag. Cade realised he was an alien and pushed him out of the way. He had some fishing tackle and line in his pocket which he threw in the man's eyes causing his features to flash alien. Cade then wrapped the fishing line around his neck. As he pulled it tight the alien began to choke and then fell to the ground. Liz watched in horror as the alien began to dissolve.

"Lets get out of here!" Cade said.

They left the bank as discreetly as they could and ran for the car. As soon as they where safely away from Fincheley Cade pulled the car over so they could examine the contents from the safety deposit box.

Liz found a letter from her father in the envelope. It read:

_"My Dearest Liz_

_I have found things out about Genetron and the experiments that they are doing. I do not want to be a part of this. I have also discovered evidence that the people at Genetron are not who they appear to be. Send this information to The Paranoid Times as they will be interested in what it all means. I fear for my life and I hope you are not in danger either. Expose these people for what they are._

_I know things were never great between us. Please forgive me._

_I will always love you._

_Dad"_

Liz cried as she read the letter. "They killed him, Cade. He found out who they were and they killed him!"

Cade pulled her into his arms resting his chin against her head as she sobbed.

\\\\\/

They met up with Eddie a couple of hours later. They looked through the files. They could not believe what they were reading. It was real proof that the aliens were involved in cloning at Genetron.

Liz sighed as glanced at her watch. "I need to meet with my dad's lawyer."

Cade stood up when she did and opened the door for her. "I'll call you later. "

She glanced over at Eddie who was watching both of them. "I'd like that.."

Eddie had seen the look that passed between the two.

"So what happened? he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Cade

"What happened with you and the hack?"

Cade looked at him with a look of pain on his face.

"Liz is great, she's beautiful, smart, funny …"

"But? " interrupted his friend

"Eddie, I can't lose Hannah's memory."

"Cade, memories of Hannah are all that you have. You have to let her go, man." Eddie said to his friend.

"If I let her memory go, I will have nothing." Cade replied sadly looking down at the finger where his wedding ring used to be. He had taken it off months before after he avenged Hannah's death.

"What do you mean? " asked Eddie.

"All of these months on the run I was looking for revenge. I got that and now I am running to save humanity. This past weekend was the first time in a very long time that I have felt a sense of peace. But I can't feel this way. I can't let my feelings for Liz get in the way. If I do then the fight is over."

"Did you say any of this to her?" asked Eddie

"No…. I can't think about this now. I am going to Genetron to have a look around. I will call you later, " Cade said and walked out the door.

\\\\\/

When Cade got to Genetron he saw that the place was secure. He noticed that a part of the fence had been pulled up. He crawled through the hole in the fence and ran to the main building. He tried an exit door but it was locked. He easily picked the lock and found his way to the CEO's office. He heard a noise and ducked into a nearby closet. He hid behind a cabinet when he heard the door open and a woman entered. She did not see Cade who grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. He was stunned to see that it was Liz.

"Don't scream it's me!" he whispered letting her go.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded as her heart beat rapidly.

"I could ask the same of you!"

"I'm doing what my father asked me too!" she replied.

"How did you get in?" he asked.

"Hole in the fence like you!"

"This is too dangerous for you! You better leave!" Cade said.

"The hell I will. This is my story!" Liz said as her eyes flashed angrily.

"I figured you would say that, " he said seeing how determined she was. He let out a deep breath after considering letting her come with him.

"Ok." He quietly opened the door and saw that there was no one around. Putting his finger to his lips he beckoned her to follow him to Webber's office.

She shone the torch light on the lock as he picked it with ease.

"Bingo! " he said opening the door. He took another look behind him and they both entered the office.

They went through the filing cabinets. They discovered that the experiments were a lot further along than they had thought.

"They have developed a new way of growing husks," Cade said in alarm as Liz took photos with her small camera. "We have to find the Lab."

They left the office and followed the map that Eddie had downloaded from the company website.

"I think this it," Liz said indicating a sign on the wall with a warning that beyond large metal door was a Top Secret Area and that the area was secured. Cade noticed that the door had a security scanning device on it. He took out his scanner and bypassed the system. The door opened. They went in and stood in shock at the scene in front of them.

"Oh my God!" Liz exclaimed.

Rows and rows of glass jars lined the shelves in the dimly lit lab. Liquid bubbled around what looked like fetuses in various stages of development.

They walked in silence and horror to the other side of the room. They saw another door with a sign saying Incubation Chamber.

Cade steeled himself as he opened the door as he wondered what to expect in this room. Liz gasped when she saw the various incubators and cots. In the cots were babies with various deformities.

"They have mixed the alien cells with human cells which cause the cells to develop at 150 times the normal rate. That is what has caused the deformities." Cade said noticing movement in a cot at the end of the room. They went over to it and were startled to see a blonde haired three-year-old girl lying in the cot staring up at them. She was perfect.

"Cade, this child was born at 10 o clock this morning!" Liz said reading from the chart at the end of the bed. "In twelve hours this child had grown three times its normal age which means…. "

"By tomorrow night she will be an 80 year old. I guess they don't know how to control the Rapid Growth Acceleration yet," Cade replied in disgust. These aliens would stop at nothing when conducting vile experiments.

"And they will keep on doing this till they get it right" Liz said looking at the child.

That's right!" Cade and Liz jumped at the voice behind them. They turned to see Don Webber standing behind them holding a gun.

"I see you found your father's files," he said.

"My father would have nothing to do with this!" Liz replied angrily.

"That's where you are wrong. Where do you think the DNA came from?"

"What?" exclaimed Liz.

"That child was created using your father's DNA. That means, genetically, she is his daughter. Your sister, Mary, so to speak".

"You're lying! " Liz said in a whisper.

"I'm not. Now I am going to destroy you both! This place is set to explode in less than 10 minutes! Your father's legacy will go up in flames! "

"You killed my father!"

"He got to close to the truth. He had to die! " Webber scoffed.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled. She picked up a glass full of liquid and threw it at him. While distracted Cade jumped on him and punched his face knocking him on the ground. He grabbed the gun and shot Webber watching him dissolve.

"Come on!" exclaimed Cade grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room. "We have to get out of here".

"Wait! " Liz ran back into incubation chamber returning with the child in her arms.

"Are you crazy? We can't take her with us! "

"Cade please!"

"Ok. C'mon lets get out of here! " he said. They found a fire escape that they climbed down and across the grass. The full force of the explosion knocked them to the ground. Liz protected the child as Cade looked up to see the whole building in flames. The blast had blown out several window of nearby buildings. Car alarms sounded as they heard the distant sirens of fire engines.

\\\\\/

Not knowing what o do or where to go they drove back to the cabin. By the time they got there the child was the age of a 10 year old.

Cade updated Eddie on the situation as Liz made something for Mary.

"Are you hungry?"

Mary hadn't spoken a word since they had left Genetron but stared a t Liz with her bright blue eyes There was something unsettling about the way she looked at Liz that caused a chill to ripple through her body. Liz rubbed her arm and pulled her cardigan in closer to dispel the chill.

"So what are we going to do with her?" asked Cade when he had gotten off the phone.

"I don't know, " replied Liz as two stood by the door of the cabin.

"Well with the rate that the ageing process is accelerating she will probably die soon," Cade said.

Liz let out a deep sigh. "I know" .

"I always wanted to have a sister." she told him.

"I'm sorry." he said pulling her into his arm to hug her. A strange noise made them look over and Liz brought her hand up to her mouth in shock at the sight of the young girl aging even more. They ran over to her as she started to writhe and trash her body. Saliva foamed from her mouth as the seizure grew more violent.

"Get her on her side so she doesn't swallow her tongue, " ordered Cade helping Liz to move Mary to the floor. The seizures eventually subsided and Mary opened her eyes.

"It's ok," Liz smiled at her. She rubbed the girl's arm and was surprised to find that her skin was ice cold. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Why don't you both get some sleep? I'll keep an eye on her," Cade said as they helped her back on the couch.

/\\\

Cade rested his hands against the mantle piece staring into the fire and wondered what he was going to do. Liz and Mary were asleep on the couch.

A noise startled him and he turned to see that Mary was lying awake on the couch staring at him. She got off the couch and walked over to him. She stroked his cheek and kissed him on the lips. Cade was so surprised that he didn't know how to respond so he moved back from her.

Suddenly she lunged forward with a scream up and dug her nails into his neck drawing blood.

"Hey!" Cade yelled out starting her. The commotion woke Liz up and she jumped off the couch when she saw Mary running towards the door. She disappeared into the darkness of the nearby woods.

"Cade, we have to find her! " exclaimed Liz as she grabbed a torch from the table.

"I know, " replied Cade as he followed her out the door.

It was almost dawn when they found her cowering and shivering at the base of a tree. She was now the age of a 50-year-old. Cade picked her up and carried her back. They put her on the couch and watched her as she aged even more rapidly until a flash of light blinded them. When their eyes adjusted they were horrified to see that she had developed alien features. Then with a loud gutteral roar she dissolved leaving a thin line of smoke curling up from the couch.

\\\\\/

They drove back to the city both of them quiet and deep in thought.

"Pull over," Cade asked.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"We need to talk," he replied, "About us".

She nodded and pulled the car over at a grass verge. They got out of the car and stood looking at each other.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, " Cade started to say. "But …."

"I understand! " she interrupted him.

"No. I don't think you do! Liz, when my wife died...my whole life fell apart. I made a vow to get revenge on those responsible for her death. But my life was empty without her… until you came along."

"You don't have to be explain I understand, " replied Liz with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry! "

"You don't have to apologize!"

"I do. I don't want you to think that you don't mean anything to me, because you do. I will always care about you. You are a very special lady but until this is over I have to put this thing first…. Promise me you will be my friend?"

"I promise" Liz said taking his hand in hers.

_Cade's Journal entry_

_"Liz destroyed her father's documents. She felt that she didn't want her father's memory and reputation tarnished by what went on at Genetron. Guess I couldn't blame her._

_I never expected to feel that way about anyone again after Hannah. But I can't afford to get emotionally involved during this time. I think Liz knew this too. She agreed to help us out and expose the conspiracy. But she needed time to grieve first. Grieve for the people that were taken away from her by the Gua"_


End file.
